


Cheer Me Up

by shockandlock



Series: Flames to Candles: MarcoAce Week 2015 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace is in pain, and all he can do is wait for Marco. Not what you'd expect. For MarcoAce Week Day 6: Misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something a bit different. I know the prompt is misery, but I found a way around that (sort of).

Ace was miserable. He was  _absolutely miserable._ The sickening ache pulsating through his body was a feeling he wasn't very familiar with and he hated it. He wanted it to just go away, but there was nothing he could do about it. "Why?" he murmured. "Please, Marco… Where are you?"

Time passed much too slowly for Ace's liking. He was an impatient person: that much he would admit. That didn't mean he couldn't complain about the stupid passage of time. Ace would have gotten up to do something like train or walk since he thought it would make the ache disappear, but just sitting upright multiplied it tenfold. Because of this, all he could do was wallow around in bed and feel the pain wash over him.

And so, not for the first time that day, he let out a pained noise. "That's the last time I promise that to anyone," he groaned.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of the door to the apartment opening.  _'Is that Marco?'_ he thought.

"I'm home, yoi!" Marco called, confirming Ace's suspicion. Ace shot straight up in bed, ready to greet Marco like he did every day, but unfortunately, a wave of nausea passed through his body. With another loud and pained grunt, he laid back down and closed his eyes.  _'This sucks.'_

Soon, Marco entered the bedroom. Ace heard a gasp and something fell to the floor as the man rushed to his side. He peeked his eyes open just a bit to see Marco's concerned, blue eyes staring back at him.

"Is everything alright, Ace?" Marco asked worriedly. He reached up a gingerly placed the back of his hand on Ace's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever, yoi."

While Ace  _had been_  waiting for Marco, he was now hesitant. Should he really tell Marco what was wrong? There's no way he wouldn't laugh or make fun of him for being in such a stupid situation. Ace should've pretended that nothing was wrong before Marco got home so he wouldn't be worried. That would've benefitted both of them.

Well, maybe it wasn't too late to start acting, right?

"Really, I'm fine, Marco," Ace lied, hoping he didn't sound too weak. "It's nothing." He tried sitting up again, but the nausea was even worse that time. He quickly clasped a hand over his mouth in a desperate attempt to force the bile in his throat back down into his digestive system. "I-it's really nothing."

"Ace, you look like you're about to puke, yoi," Marco said. "Just lie back down. I'll get you some medicine." He helped Ace into a comfortable position and left.

It was stupid, but Ace just remembered that there was no way Marco would have laughed at him. He was too much of a worrier to do that. Now, Marco would be taking care of him, so Ace could just enjoy the attention he would receive. That thought cheered him up a little, and he was able to crack tiny smile through the pain.

When Marco got back to their room, he helped Ace into a sitting position and fluffed the pillows behind him. He had taken a few different medicine bottles just in case. "So what is it, yoi?" Marco questioned.

"I have a stomach ache," Ace muttered, "because I promised Robin that I'd try her cooking."

He looked up to see Marco's reaction, only to find that he looked rather pale as well. He looked as if he was thinking about something too. "I see," he noted. "I guess that makes sense."

Now it was Ace's turn to be suspicious. "How do you know about that?"

"Er-well." Marco blushed. "I've tried her cooking too."

Marco and Robin were rather close, so it came as no surprise that she would make him do it too. "I see," Ace commented, echoing Marco's words. "I swear, Franky must have a stomach made of steel."

Marco nodded in agreement. "You've got that right. Now here," he offered. He handed Ace a glass of water and a pill. "This will help with the stomach ache."

Ace took it immediately, relieved that the pain would vanish soon.

"Now, Ace," Marco continued, pausing to place a quick kiss one his forehead, "I'm sorry you had to feel so miserable all day. Is there anything you else you want to make you feel better?"

Ace perked up at that. There was something that Marco could do that always put Ace in a good mood, so that's what he would ask for. "Cuddles," he demanded, reaching his arms out.

"Of course, yoi," Marco chuckled. He climbed on the bed, and Ace shifted so that he could get behind him. Ace was now settled comfortably between Marco's legs, his back pushed against Marco's chest. This was their usual position, and it was reassuring for both of them. Marco could hold Ace tight, so he would know Ace was always there, and Ace could know that Marco would never let him go. That's why something as simple as cuddling was always able to pull him out of the greatest depths of misery. It also helped when Marco showered him with soft kisses in this position, which was what he was doing now.

"Let's have a nice night together, Ace," Marco said.

"That sounds fun, Marco!" Ace agreed, snuggling back even more into Marco. He was so warm…

"I'll make you a nice meal to make your stomach feel better, and then we can watch your favorite movie too, yoi," Marco promised. "And after that, we could do  _something else_ if you're up for it."

"Mm hm." Ace nodded. That night sounded absolutely wonderful. Just him and Marco together: that was the perfect thing to make him forget the terrible stomach ache. Then again, Marco was just so warm…

"We can cuddle even more after that too. What do you say?"


End file.
